Demon of the Akatsuki, Naruto Namikaze
by Kaisha Agariba Hiniku
Summary: Summary is inside along with the first chapter.
1. The Banishment and Acknowledgement

_**Summary**_

_I got this idea from another fan-fic only it's slightly different, but different still... I hope you all enjoy it! It's also a challenge from Perfect Lionheart that I've been reading and their quite good._

_**Chapter 1**_

Naruto was slowly dragging Sasuke's broken body to Konoha. His breathing was labored and shallow, which is to be expected as there was a hole in his chest from Sasuke shoving a Chidori into it. Naruto couldn't believe that his best friend had just tried to kill him so that he could gain the power to kill Itachi. Naruto was bleeding profusely from every wound that covered his body and at this rate he would only make it half way to the village gates. Sasuke was in better or worse condition depending on how you looked at it; most of his bones were broken and he was unconscious on the virge of death much like Naruto except he would live long enough to get into the hospital doors at the rate they were going. The nthey heard the sound of tiny paws scattling on the ground and a dog came up and said,"Shit... Kakashi's going to have a heart attack Naruto."

"Pakkun... bring Kakashi... sensei... here. Hurry... Ugh." Naruto said as he passed out from blood loss.

_**After an unannounced amount of time**_

Naruto woke up in the hospital room reserved for him.

"Alright either I'm alive or I'm in Hell. Which I hope is the one where I'm alive." Naruto said for it was no secret that he abhored hospitals. The only thing he liked about it was that it seemed people actually cared about him. The evidence came in the form of get-well-soon cards on his night stand beside the hospital bed. Just then the door opened and in came Homura, Koharu, and Danzou all of whom Naruto hated for they have orchestrated many assassination attempts against him.

"Ah... The demon is awake... We're here to tell you that you are hereby banished from Konohagakure no Sato. You will be allowed to gather your things, but then you are to leave and never return unless we inlist in your help which is highly unlikely." They said.

"May I ask on what charge?" Naruto asked.

"For the attempted murder of Sasuke Uchiha." They said.

"Ugh... So even though he tried to kill me & I defended myself, I'm getting banished while you kiss his ass..." Naruto said sulkly.

"Shut up you sorry excuse for a dobe." Danzou said as they left.

Naruto was sad as he stared at the ceiling until a busty blonde came in. Her name is Tsunade Senju, The Godaime Hokage, and as Naruto calls her 'baa-chan'.

"So you heard huh? I tried to stop it Naruto... but... since your banished... I'll give it to you." Tsunade said.

"Give me what?" Naruto asked.

"Your Clan Heritage which was to be given to you when you became Jounin or married." Tsunade answered.

"What Clan is that baa-chan?" Naruto inquired.

"The Namikaze Clan. You are the son of the Yandaime Hokage after all." Tsunade said.

At that Naruto fainted.

"I think he took that one well." Tsuande stated.

_**Undefined time later**_

Naruto woke up fit as a fiddle. He got up, checked himself out of the hospital, and went to go see the Hokage.

"Hey baa-chan! I'm here for it. And... I'd like to keep my headband when I leave." Naruto said knowing that it'd be needed in the future somehow.

"Granted Naruto... Now take this key & this sealing scroll; seal everything that you can into it. I'm sorry that I can't do more for you." Tsunade said.

"It's alright baa-chan... I'll see you again... I hope." Naruto said as he took the things and left.

_**After sealing everything; Jutsu scrolls, pictures, weapons, and food plus notes on his parent's personal life and money**_

"Baa-chan do not let anyone in my house... The Namikaze Estate I mean." Naruto said.

"Sure Naruto." Tsunade said.

And so he left for parts unkown, but little did they know that a certain Hyuuga was crying as she watched the love of her life walk away from the village.


	2. The Return of the Banished

_**Chapter 2**_

Naruto was walking from town to town earning his own money so he could at least increase the money that his parents had left him. He had been attacked by Akatsuki again a few weeks ago. They appeared again under the infamous white flag of peace.

"We'd like to inlist in your help Naruto." Itachi said.

"How do I know you're not going to attack me?" Naruto asked.

"Our leader is being controled by Madara Uchiha... It was never our wish to find the Jinchuurikis... We wish to free our leader of the control and kill Madara Uchiha." Kisame said.

"Fine... but I want you two to train me afterwards." Naruto comromised.

Kisame shrugged and Itachi said,"Done."

And so they left.

That was 5 years ago. Madara had fled to Oto and killed Orochimaru adopting Sasuke in the process. They looked everywhere for him but they couldn't be fount for it was as if they disappeared off the face of the Earth. Kisame and Itachi kept their promise and trained Naruto in everthing they knew and even helped him in the family jutsus and in creating new ones. He no longer wore orange, but a pure black robe with 2 katanas sheathed on his back, a straw hat, contacts and even used a voice distortion jutsu taught to him by Sasori.

Nagato had died, but brought back Yahiko with the Rinnegan and the powers he had as Pein. They burried the other Pein bodies. Naruto still held a distinct hate at being banished. So naturally he was pissed when he heard that Konoha was going to hire them to help with the war that threatens them.

"I'll do it, but this is your only favor Yahiko." Naruto said venomously.

"Fine." Yahiko agreed.

_**And so the headed for Konoha at a reasonably speedy pace**_.

3 days treking placed them at the front gates of Konoha. Tsunade, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and Jiraiya were there to greet them.

"A Tsunade... This is a welcome party if there ever was one. I see 4 Jounin and a Sannin plus you here to greet us..." Yahiko said.

"I'll be in the Council Chambers in 15 minutes Pein... I wish to walk the streets for a while." Naruto said his voice distorted because of the Jutsu.

"Go ahead... Tsunade... He won't cause any trouble unless he gets angry and may Kami have mercy upon your souls if he gets angry." Yahiko advised.

"He must be tailed by my ANBU members." Tsunade said.

"If they can catch me." Naruto said vanishing in a flash red light.

The Akatsuki members didn't react to this acting as if this was normal, but the Konoha ninjas all thought the same thing,'_What the hell was that?_'

_**With Naruto**_

He appeared at the Academy and smirked. He walked the halls until he came up to his old classroom. He opened the door to find Iruka was at the ready to defend the students. They didn't recognize him because he had his Akatsuki attire on.

"I see you were willing to defend the children with your life Iruka-san... That brings joy to my heart to see that there is still some good in Konohagakure no Sato." Naruto said.

"What do you want Akatsuki-san?" Iruka asked as Naruto released the voice distortion Jutsu.

"Just to talk Iruka." Naruto said lifting his head slightly to show a foxy grin that was very familiar to Iruka.

"Naruto?" Iruka mouthed.

"That's right." Naruto said.

"Class... early 10 minute break... Wait there for my assistant." Iruka said smiling.

When they left Iruka grabbed a sign placing it on the door handle.

"So where to?" Iruka asked.

"The Old Man's grave." Naruto said grimly.

"I'd never thought you'd join the Akatsuki Naruto." Iruka commented.

"Well... they needed my help and I never left after that. They're the closest thing to family I have right now. Oh and whilst in public call me Oni." Naruto said.

"Sure." He said as they arrived at the Sandaime's grave.

"So how's everyone?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata's my assistant, doesn't want to get married but has to, Kiba's her fiance, Lee and Sakura are and item, Kakashi married Kurenai and have a child, I'm married, Neji and Tenten are engaged, and Choji and Ino are seeing each other. Shikamaru... well it's a mystery. Shino's even got a girlfriend!" Iruka said.

"I see... Who's the lucky lady?" Naruto asked.

"Anko..." Iruka said.

"Iruka! What are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"Um... I was talking to..." Iruka said only to realize that Naruto was gone, so naturally Hinata misunderstood.

_**Council Chamber**_

Naruto appeared in the Council Chamber and entered to behold all of the Jounin and Chuunin except for his friends. Of course Jiraiya and Tsunade were there. Naruto practically smirked at that. It let word of his infamous return get out even faster.

"Ah... Oni... We've secured an agreement. We're to answer only to the Hokage. We will also be living in a place of your choosing." Yahiko said.

"Good... Maybe now that Uchiha-teme won't have this Council kiss his ass anymore." Naruto said.

"What have we done to you?" Koharu asked.

Naruto dug in his back pocket and fished out his slashed Leaf Hitai-ate.

"Why Koharu-san! You, Homura, and Danzou caused me much grief while I was a shinobi of this village... You guys even banished me when all I did was try to defend myself after Sasuke plunged a Chidori into my chest." Naruto said.

Tsunade's eyes widened and said,"It can't be."

"Oh it can and is... baa-chan." Naruto said removing his hat and contacts then said,"Naruto Uzumaki is now a member of the Akatsuki and we're staying in the Namikaze Estate."

"Naruto!" All the Jounin, Chuunin, Tsunade, and Jiraiya yelled.

"Hey everyone. Long time no see." Naruto said.

"WE BANISHED YOU FOR A REASON DEMON!" Koharu yelled only for a slip of paper to attatch itself to his head with an explosive seal on it.

"You will not call Naruto-san a demon you sorry excuse for a human being!" Konan yelled.

"Heh looks like my infamous return is causing an uproar huh?" Naruto said.

"Looks like it." Jiraiya said as he stared at Tsunade's cleavage.

"Ugh... still the Ero-Sannin I remember." Naruto said.

"Naruto wishes to reveal himself to his friends on his terms." Yahiko said.

"Agreed. Pein-san. Do we have an accord?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes we do." Yahiko said shaking her hand.

Naruto then replaced his hat on his head, but not his contacts for he had lost them and vanished in the flash of red light.

"Which reminds me... What Jutsu is that?" Tsunade asked.

"What? The Kyuubi no Hiraishin no Jutsu? It's an upgraded version of the Yandaime's Hiraishin no Jutsu." Kisame said.

_**With Naruto**_

He arrived back at the academy to see Hinata teaching the students kunai and shuriken throwing. Even with Naruto's thick skull, he had to admit that she had grown into a beautiful woman.

"You can come out now!" Hinata yelled suddenly.

Naruto sighed as he dropped down.

"I heard you talking about a guy named Naruto Uzumaki Hyuuga-san... You must have been good friends with him and liked him alot" Naruto said.

"It's not just that... I was and still am in love with him... I miss him so much... I wonder where he is right now." Hinata said only to hear Naruto laugh.

"What's so funny Akatsuki-san?" Hinata asked.

"Well 1: You didn't stutter for once... 2: Use your Byakugan Hinata! AND 3: put the fact that I know the 1st 2 together and you'll figure it out soon enough." Naruto said.

Hinata thought about it... He somehow knew that she used to stutter and her first name, but the only ones that would know that one would be part of the Rookie 12 and their senseis along with the Hyuuga Clan. Everyone of those were accounted for except,"N-Naruto-k-kun."

"Ding ding ding ding ding! We have a winner on who I am for once with out me giving much help." Naruto said removing his straw hat.

Hinata responds by fainting on the spot.

"Well at least I know why she does that now... or is it the fact that she just realized that it's me? AGH! Why are women this complicated?" Naruto yelled to no one as he picked her up bridal style and vanished in a flash of red light.

They arrived at the park and he laid her down on the soft grass and jumped into the tree where when she woke up she could still see him, but not anyone else unless they were extremely close to her. Which is something he did not want right now.

He waited until she started to stir.

"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty." Naruto said as he he dragged her attention to him.

"I heard that you were getting married to Kiba... against your will at that! He just couldn't hold back his hormonal crush on you could he?" Naruto asked.

"Not really... Oh and speak of the devil." Hinata said as Naruto put his straw hat back on.

"There's my lovely fiance!" Kiba yelled.

"Where? Oh me? Sorry to disappoint you Kiba but the wedding is off for eternity." Hinata said activating her Byakugan, getting down into a Jyuken position, and glaring red hot swords stabs at him. (_worse than glaring daggers._)

"Says who? You're under a marriage contract and the only way for you not to marry me is to marry someone else, but they'd have to challenge me for your hand in marriage." Kiba said not knowing that Naruto heard word for word of what he said.

"Hello Kiba Inuzuka... If what you say is true then I challenge you for the right to marry Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto said dropping down silently.

"Who are you to challenge the Head of the Inuzuka Clan?" Kiba asked.

"So you don't recognize me? How about now... Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said forming over 1,000 Shadow Clones.

"I haven't seen this many Shadow Clones since Naruto... But I'm way past his caliber." Kiba said.

"Oh really Kiba? Perhaps if I took my hat off then we can truly see who I am." Naruto said as he reached for his hat only to be stopped by Kiba saying,"I don't know who you are nor do I care cause I've read the reports and I know for a fact that you're not Naruto."

"Ugh... Wrong again Kiba..." Naruto said as he removed his hat and showed Kiba that he was indeed Naruto.

"Naruto? Your a member of the Akatsuki? For how long?" Kiba asked.

"For about half a decade... It's the only reason that I'm here right now actually... and I had to be ordered to come back by ?" Naruto said as he formed Rasengans in each hand through out his Shadow Clones while Naruto was flashing through Hand Seals behind his back secretly.

"Why are you in the village then?" Kiba asked.

"Because Konoha has hired Akatsuki to fight for them... Are you ready Kiba?" Naruto asked shooting out a Katon:Goukakyou no Jutsu at him.

"Whoa! When did you learn Fire Style?" Kiba asked as he dodged it.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" Naruto yelled from above sending a bullet of air at him.

Kiba dodged again only for Naruto to be behind him and he said,"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu! Give up yet Kiba?"

"Grrrrrrr... FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba yelled.

"Ugh... Raiton: Ryuu Daitoppa no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted sending a electrical current into the water before Kiba could initiate his Jutsu completely.

Kiba screamed in pure agony and the thing was that Naruto was holding back on him.

"Damn it... Try this! It's a fuel enhancer pill... It heals injuries, increases your chakra reserves, strength, speed, and endurance." Kiba said as he took it and then wistled and then a giant dog appeared.

"Hmm? No way... is that Akamaru? Heh... Going for your more powerful Jutsus now are Kiba... Then so will I." Naruto said as he did four handsigns and ran his hand along his body and then his chakra went straight through the roof.

"I'm on par in sealing with the Yandaime now you know... Rasen-Shuriken!" Naruto yelled as he formed his wind style rasengan.

"Huh? So what that jutsu won't be able to get through our Jutsu... Let's go Akamaru... Wolf Tunneling Fang!" Kiba yelled as they formed a massive Tunneling Fang and going at Naruto with it. Naruto simply held out his hand and the two Jutsus collided in a massive explosion flinging Kiba back while Naruto simply was not there for he had used the Kyuubi no Hiraiashin no Jutsu to get out of the way.

"So this is from the Clan Head of the Inuzuka Clan huh? Tsume would be embarrassed to hear of this." Naruto said as he appeared in a flash of red light behind Hinata.

"If you don't end this Kiba, then I'll have to kill you and I don't want to put Hinata-chan through that much emotional distress." Naruto said.

"Well I love her and she's mine to marry! I WILL MARRY HER!" Kiba yelled.

*sigh*" I was hoping to not have to use this, but it seems that I am going to have to use it." Naruto said as he drew one of his katanas.

"You're going to beat me with that? Get real Naruto!" Kiba yelled forming another Wolf Tunneling Fang to attack him.

*sigh*" Oniton: Kyuubi no Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Naruto said vanishing in a flash of red light faster then he usually did.

Then he appeared again after about 3 seconds and Kiba was knocked out from the blood loss that he did not know that he had.

"Sorry you had to see that Hinata-chan... Are you sure that you still love me knowing that I can do so much? I've done horrible things in the past 5 years... things I'm not proud of. I've even begun to hate myself for them." Naruto asked.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun... because you are still you." Hinata answered.

"I see... very well then I shall take this up with Hiashi-san and hope and pray he doesn't kill me." Naruto said as he picked Hinata up and vanished in a flash of red light.

"What Jutsu was that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as they appeared outside the Hyuuga Compound.

"Kyuubi no Hiraishin no Jutsu, Say Hinata... Will you go on a date with me?" Naruto asked.

"YES!" Hinata squeeled.

"I'll come by at 7:00 sharp! We're going to Ichiraku... They don't know that I'm back yet." Naruto said.

"Alright." Hinata said.

Naruto then hugged her and vanished in a flash of red light and appeared at the Namikaze Estate and unlocked the gate and smeared some of his blood on the blood seal attatched to the door effectively unlocking it. He got dressed in his father's clothes then looked at himself in the mirror, marveling at how much he looked like him. He then vanished and reappeared in Tsunade's office in the flash of yellow light of the Hiraishin no Jutsu.

"Minato?" Tsunade asked.

"Almost baa-chan!" Naruto said.

"Naruto you look just like your father." Tsunade commented.

"I figured as much... listen... I have a date tonight... can you send some ANBU to keep Kiba at bay? I don't think that he'll be very happy about me defeating him and will try again, this time in public." Naruto said.

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"I challenged him for the right to marry Hinata-chan and he lost meaning that the current person that Hinata is to marry is me and I have a date with my now fiance." Naruto said.

Tsunade smiled and said,"Consider it done... And allow me to say... IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME NARUTO!"

"Thanks baa-chan... You knew? Oh wait back on topic... um... Can you make a public announcement about my heritage?" He inquired.

"An uproar to hell and back won't stop me from doing that for you I suppose." Tsunade stated.

"Thanks again baa-chan!" Naruto said vanishing again in the flash of yellow light that symbolizes the Hiraishin no Jutsu.

"ANBU!" Tsunade yelled making at least 5 of them appear.

"You're to guard the black robed Akatsuki member whilst he is on his date. Who knows... You might even find out who he is." Tsunade said smiling.

"Who is he going out with?" a familiar voice said from an Anbu mask shaped like a bear.

"Well Neji... it's your cousin, Hinata Hyuuga." Tsunade said grinning.

"WHAT WHY IS SHE GOING ON A DATE WITH HIM!" another familar voice screamed.

"Well Sakura... You can find out when you get there." Tsunade said as she waved her hand to dismiss them.

"Where's the date at?" yet another familar voice sounded.

"Eh... Ichiraku Ramen." Tsunade said as they vanished.

At 6:59 Hyuuga Mansion

Naruto arrived wearing the black Akatsuki robe with the straw hat on; under that was his father's clothes. He walked up to the door and knocked right as the clock stuck 7:00. The door opened to reveal Hinata in a form fitting black dress that was strapless and went down to her knees making Naruto drool over her figure.

"Hey Naruto-kun... I'm ready." Hinata said.

"Huh? Oh right! Come on!" Naruto said grabbing her hand and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

They appeared at Ichiraku Ramen within minutes, but the ANBU were already there eating through their masks and Naruto sent a slight chakra pulse and grinned knowing that they were his friends. They went inside and Tuechi said,"Ah! 2 new customers! What'll you have?"

Teuchi hadn't changed much in 5 years and his daughter, Ayame, only got cuter.

Naruto who was watching Hinata walk answered without thinking," The usual Old Man Teuchi."

"What was that?" Teuchi asked his eyes widening slightly.

"Oh sorry... 4 large bowls of miso and 2 large bowls of beef please. What'll you have Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I'll have a chicken ramen please." Hinata answered.

"That order is familiar... What is you name?" Teuchi inquired.

"ANBU... please remove your masks for I know your identity already... Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten Higurashi, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, Shino Aburame, and Rock Lee." Naruto said slightly forestalling the question.

"How?" They asked as they removed their masks.

Naruto reached up to his hat and slowly removed it saying," Heh... It's been 5 yeara hasn't it everyone?"

Naruto's hat was off and they gaped at him.

"NARUTO!" They yelled.

"That's right. I've been in this village, if it can be called that, for quite soime time... Ah much better." Naruto said removing the Akatsuki robe.

They continued to gape in surprise and awe. Surprise at the fact that he was back, but as an Akatsuki member. Awe at who he looked like.

"What? Look I know I look like my dad, but please don't gape at me... I'm getting self conscious." Naruto said.

"No you look like the Yandaime Hokage, Naruto." Neji said.

"Ugh... wait unti tomorrow and it'll get through that thick skull of yours Neji." Naruto said.

"The truth of the matter is, Naruto's father was the Yandaime Hokage." a familiar voice said from behind them.

"Kakashi." Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto I believe Iruka told you that I'm married and have a child... Allow me introduce my daughter, Rin." Kakashi said.

"Cute kid, Kakashi Hatake... So how's the love life with Hinata's old sensei?" Naruto asked.

_**With Tsunade and Yahiko**_

"So you want to enlist us as Konoha Shinobi... What about Naruto?" Yahiko asked.

"Well lets say that when I make the announcement tomorrow which in this village is Naruto's last secret then they'll be kissing his ass. As he rightly deserves... We need alot of allies and the Akatsuki was the first." Tsunade said.

"Might I suggest Suna, Wave, Demon, Spring, Waterfall, Snow, Moon, Star, Kiri, Iwa, and Uzu." Yahiko suggested.

"Uzu? It was wiped out." Tsunade said.

"Almost... It has been rebuilt and have pledged their allegance to Naruto." Yahiko said.

"That is interesting Pein... Naruto has some strong allies and being as he sees me as a grandmother I would believe that I'm one of them... What is your relationship with him." Tsunade asked.

"He's part of our family no matter how small it is." Yahiko stated simply.

"I see... I'm glad that he's found a family that loves him as powerful as Akatsuki." Tsunade said.

"I agree... He has been sad for far too long." Yahiko stated sadly.

_**With Naruto and Hinata.**_

Naruto had told Sakura to take a blood sample and run it against the Yandaime's blood and she did so and then he turned to Hinata,"Well I had fun... How about we do this again... say tomorrow Hinata? Your picking though." Naruto said.

"I'd love to." Hinata said as they arrived at the Hyuuga front gates and Naruto hugged her and then vanished in a flash of red light. He arrived at his Estate and went to his room thinking of a way to prove that his father was infact the Yandaime Hokage. He already had a few of them planned out. They were to have the Hokage announce it, The Blood Test, the Blood Seal on the front door, and raising his mom and dad back from the dead. He fell asleep thinking of these things.


	3. WTF

_**Chapter 3**_

Naruto awoken to decide that he'd do it all so that this village can try and get him back as a Konoha nin. He won't do it willingly though. He went to the graveyard and ran through 40 handsigns and yelled," Shinigami Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Then there it was... the God of Death.

"Hmmm? The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki? Let me guess... You want me to revive your parents back... Sure I'll bring back the 4th and his wife for you... but I'll need the Kyuubi's help with your mother being as she was the Kyuubi's previous Jinchuuriki." Shinigami said.

"That's right... I help... What will it take?" Naruto asked.

"The death of Madara Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha." Shinigami said.

"Fair enough... I'll do it." Naruto said.

"Very well..." Shinigami said.

Then a coffin with the kanji for 4th on it arose. It opened and there stood the Yandaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He opened his eyes and looked around and saw Naruto.

"Naruto?" Minato asked.

"Hey dad... I have to work on mom now." Naruto said nodding as the coffin for his mother arose and opened and he was surrounnded by the Kyuubi's red demonic chakra.

"How am I alive, son?" Minato asked as Kushina's eyes shot open.

"I made a deal with the Shinigami... I have to kill two people that I already planned on killing." Naruto said.

"Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"Hey mom... Listen you guys can come with me to see baa-chan or go see Hiashi seeing as I'm dating his eldest daughter, Hinata." Naruto said and then he heard and 'eep'.

"Heh... When you speak of an angel and she appears. HINATA-CHAN! COME ON OUT! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" Naruto yelled.

"S-Sorry f-for s-spying o-on y-you N-Naruto-k-kun... I s-saw y-you a-and w-was w-worried a-about y-you. H-Hello Y-Yandaime-sama... K-Kushina-sama." Hinata said blushing, tapping her fingers, and stuttering.

*whistles*"You sure can pick them son... I'd say she's been in love with you for quite some time." Minato said.

"I know she has." Naruto said as he went up to her and grabbed her hand and looked at his father and said," Last one to the Hokage's office cleans the house." Naruto said vanishing in a flash of red light that was the Kyuubi no Hiraishin no Jutsu while Minato picked up Kushina and vanished in a flash of yellow that was the Hiraishin no Jutsu.

"Hmmm? Minato? Kushina? Naruto! What did you do to bring them back? WHAT DEAL DID YOU MAKE WITH THE SHINIGAMI!" Tsunade yelled.

"I have to kill Madara and Sasuke Uchiha now to keep them alive." Naruto said.

"I see... This is terrible news to hear." Tsunade said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because we just recieved word that the Fire Damaiyo is coming to the public announcement. If I even reveal that they're alive then they'll try to have your father kill you so that he can 'finish the job he started, but never finished.' you understand, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Alright, baa-chan." Naruto said dejected.

"Tsh... like I'd kill my own flesh and blood." Minato said.

"That is true... even the Fire Damaiyo would order you to do so." Tsunade said.

" Then I'd kill him and take every single one of his guards down with me using my Hiraishin no Jutsu." Minato said.

"And I'll help on that one." Kushina stated.

"I believe you both on that one." Tsunade said.

"We all believe them that they would do so." Hinata and Naruto said simultaneously.

They laughed at that statement.

"!" Jiraiya screamed as he came through the window only to be punched by Minato.

"Gah! Damn it sensei... Don't sneak up on people like that, and oh... that was for peeking on Kushina in the bath house and using her for one of your pornographical novel 'research' you pervert." Minato stated.

Naruto released alot of killing intent so much in fact that it shattered the windows and forced everyone on their knees.

"You did what to my mother?" Naruto asked his voice taking on the demonic tone that became of him when he used the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Zetsu... have some fun with Jiraiya for a while." Naruto said as he draped his pure black robe back on and dawned his straw hat.

"Who's Zetsu, Naruto?" Minato asked.

"Part of my family in Akatsuki whom are missing nin... all of them S-Rank criminals except one... Kisame Hishigake... I joined them soon after my banishment for protecting my own life when this village's precious Uchiha plunged a Chidori into my chest. They said I tried to kill him when it was actually the reverse of it all." Naruto said making both of his parents very angry.

"Ugh... Lets get this over with... VILLAGE OF KONOHA! YOU WERE TOLD THAT 17 YEARS AGO THAT THE YANDAIME HOKAGE KILLED THE KYUUBI! WELL THE 3rd's LAW IS NOW DEAD! THIS IS A LIE! THE YANDAIME COULDN'T KILL THE BEAST SO HE DID THE ONLY THING HE COULD DO... HE SEALED IT INSIDE A NEW BORN CHILD! THAT CHILD IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! BUT LET ME ASK YOU SOMETHING? WOULD THE YANDAIME HOKAGE USE AN ORPHAN WHEN HIS OWN SON WAS BORN THAT SAME DAY?" Tsunade asked.

"LET ME GET THIS RIGHT HOKAGE-SAMA... YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT THE DEMON IS THE YANDAIME'S SON?" a villager asked only to lose his family jewels via Jyuuken by Neji and sent through 5 houses by Sakura.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT SHE'S SAYING! NARUTO UZUMAKI AS YOU ALL KNOW HIM IS ACTUALLY MY SON... NARUTO NAMIKAZE!" Minato said as he came into veiw.

"YANDAIME-SAMA!" They all said only to be put down by his killing intent.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! THE ONLY PEOPLE TO EVER CALL ME THAT IS THOSE WHO WERE NICE TO NARUTO!" Minato yelled as he flung one of his tri-kunai at a villager to have it go straight through his head.

"Kill it!" one third of the civilians yelled.

"Kill the demon!" another third screamed.

"Kill the Kyuubi!" the last third shouted.

"Wolf Tunneling Fang!" Came a familiar voice.

"I will not allow you guys to talk about my friend like that!" Kiba said.

"8 trigrams 1168 death palms!" another familiar voice coming from Neji.

"I will not anyone talk about our friend like that! Twin Rising Dragons!" Tenten said from above them.

"Shadow Strangle Trap Jutsu!" Shikamaru said as from the middle sending a hundred shadows making it impossible to for anyone to survive.

Sakura was punching left and right with her chakra enforced punches, Shino was draining people's chakra, Choji was barreling over people, and Ino was destroying people's minds.

The Akatsuki were also doing their best not to kill anyone, but that was hard being as they were S-Rank missing nins.

"Minato Namikaze... I the Fire Damaiyo order you to kill the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." the fire damaiyo said.

"Over my dead body... Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Minato said as he attacked at light speed and Kushina was killing people left and right.

"Heh... Chaos brings peace sometimes baa-chan... remember that one." Naruto said as he turned and incountered a ROOT ANBU.

"Heh... Don't try anything you teme... I'm far more powerful than you could ever be... No?... Well then... Kyuubi no Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Naruto said as he moved faster than his father and took out the entire ROOT ANBU base and without killing Danzou.

"Heh... such things should never have to happen." Naruto said as he picked Hinata up bridal style and vanished in a swirl of leaves. They appeared at the Hyuuga Estate.

Hiashi came out and saw Naruto with Hinata bridal style and she looked happy.

"Why isn't my daughter's fiance carrying her like that, Uzumaki?" Hiashi asked.

"He is... I defeated Kiba for Hinata's hand in marriage, I defeated him and now I am Hina-hime's fiance. Oh... and you aren't attending the public announcement... It's not Uzumaki... It's Namikaze." Naruto said as he went inside the Hyuuga Estate and said," They might be coming after me and I brought Hina-hime here to help protect her for I know that you and the Hyuuga Clan will protect her."

"This is true... Namikaze-sama... I will go round up the Clan." Hiashi said.

"Thanks Hiashi-san... Tell me what is the chance of someone breaking in under Hyuuga watch?" Naruto asked.

"Alot less if there's a few of your Shadow Clones there as well." Hiashi said smiling.

"Thanks..." Naruto said grinning.

"KILL THE DEMON!" one of the civilians yelled only to be killed as Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sakura, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Might Gai, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Iruka Umino, Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya, and Anko Mitarashi appeared.

"Yondaime-dono... I order you to either kill the demon or to step aside so we can." the damaiyo said.

"I will do neither one." Minato said.

"Then we'll kill you along with the demon." a random ninja yelled.

"You will not." Yahiko said as he, Konan, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, & Kakuzu appeared.

"You have no business here Akatsuki." the damaiyo said.

"Oh but we do... you see Naruto is one of us... there for we will protect him because he is one of us... we protect our own." Yahiko said.

"Then you will die." Danzo said.

"Susanoo." Itachi said in his monotone voice.

"Kyuubi no Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled vanishing in a flash of red light heading to get Hinata.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Minato yelled vanishing in a flash of yellow light.

"Everyone! Shunshin no Jutsu!" They yelled and everyone that was a friend to Naruto vanished from Konoha never to be seen there for quite some time.

In a empty space between the Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning

They had decided to build their own ninja village. They even appointed Tsunade their damaiyo so that they could go undetected for quite a while. Naruto used Shadow Clone Jutsu along with Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Anko, Asuma, and Kurenai. Together they would build their village to hidden ninja village standards by a record of 1 year.

1 year later

They were careful not to let any information get to Konoha if anyone did then they would die and the person recieving the information would have their memory wiped clean. Their village was called the Hidden Death Village and their Kage was called the Kirakage. Where's Naruto one might ask... well he's in a training field training to become one their elites called Shinigami, Minato came up with the name, so that he can better protect the village... he was already a Jounin for Shinigakure no Sato.

Then Itachi came in a swirl of leaves and he said," Naruto... Yahiko has sent for you to go on an A-Rank mission."

"Alright... Kyuubi no Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Naruto said as he vanished in a flash of red light.

Kirakage's office

"Ah Naruto... I'm sending you on an assissination mission to Konoha... You are to assissinate Sai of ROOT ANBU. Your team will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Kasha Hiniku. Now I have already informed them of this only you remain to report with them. Now go." Yahiko said.

"Yes... Kirakage-sama." Naruto said as he vanished in miniature typhoon.

Naruto was at the moment a SS-Rank ninja with a throw away your hite-ate and flee on sight order. Hinata was a S-Rank ninja with a simple flee on sight order. Ino was a AA-Rank ninja with a kill on sight order and Kasha was... well a SSS-Rank shinobi from Kumo. They say that his prowess is above even the Raikage's. He left Kumo in favor of Shini. He had a biiju sealed inside of him although which one no one, but him was sure and he had a natural affinity, strong ones at that, for lightning and wind nature chakra. However with his Kekkei Kekkais he can use any of the 5 elements along with their sub elements and even ones like the dust element used by the Tsuchikage. He was their secret weapon for chakra exceeded Naruto's, Minato's, Kakashi's, Kurenai's, Kushina's, Anko's, and Yahiko's combined and he has perfect chakra control meaning that he was a minace in battle. His order: If seen don't fight, don't try to beg for your life, don't even bother running from him just commit seppuku with a dull rusty butter knife to end your life and you might be safe from him. All in all... he was one hell of a shinobi and even can take out an entire country in one go. It was even said that the Lime Light no Jutsu needed so much chakra that it took 4 people to use it and yet Kasha could use it on his own with the help of 3 Shadow Clones.

They were heading to Konohagakure no Sato to not only assissinate Sai, but also to gather information... they knew that it would take one day to kill Sai and they had 4 months to do it.

So they decided on finding out who their Hokage was now, who were their Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, ANBU, and even their ROOT ANBU... They needed alot of information and with chakra powerhouses like Naruto and Kasha they could use Shadow Clones that had used the Henge to look like different people all together. Their plan: Kill Sai then info gathering.

The only problem with that plan was getting inside of Konohagakure no Sato.

"I could cast one of my Jutsus over us and we could sneek inside Konoha." Kasha said.

"Make it so." Naruto said.

Kasha then started to run through some handsigns his Kusogan blazing as he yelled," Storm Style: Arashi no Justsu!" and then he followed up with Soiton: Kousaku Ame no Jutsu and then he finished it up with Raiton: Kousaku Denkou no Jutsu.

"There... the storm will cover our scent, movements, and it will give me some incenitive to kill Danzo for what he's done to you Naruto-san." Kasha said.

"Very good... That was your first jutsu... what about the others?"Naruto asked.

"Soiton: Kousaku Ame no Jutsu allows us to literally blend in with the rain and Raiton: Kousaku Denkou no Jutsu allows us to blend in with the flashes of lightning." Kasha said.

"Ingenious." Hinata said.

They went inside Konoha without much efffort and then they found Sai relatively easily. They followed him and knew his routine in and out and they saw him train and they estimated thta he was an A-rank ninja at best even though he was from Danzou's ROOT ANBU.

They then snuck up behind him and Kasha was given the okay and Kasha killed Sai with a simple Jutsu he had created called Storm Blade no Jutsu and he shot it straight through Sai's head and killed him instantly and incinerated Sai with a Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu to cover their tracks.


End file.
